


Wise Men Say

by aceofeijun



Series: legendary space gays [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll make something better next time I write I p r o m i s e, I'm so sorry, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mild Blood, My work is just a mess at this point, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Kill Me, Sad Lance (Voltron), Temporary Character Death, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, blood mentions, not rlly graphic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofeijun/pseuds/aceofeijun
Summary: Everyone knew Lance was self sacrificing but they never thought he would take it this far.
"If home is where the heart is then damn- I'm home."
(or, pining lance bc I like hurting my smol blue boy)





	

It was a rather uneventful evening when the seeds first took root. Lance was struck again with homesickness, staring out of the large windows at the endless stars. He hugged his slender legs to his chest, squeezing himself tightly. It was almost as if he was trying to keep himself together, letting a dejected scowl settle on his face. Lance only let these types of expressions grace him when he was alone in the quiet of his thoughts, not having to worry about keeping appearances. The stars spun ceaselessly and the brunet felt himself ache to see familiar constellations- Or familiar anything, really. Negative emotions swirled in his stomach when the ghost of his thoughts broke out of its cage. It whispered down his neck and into his mind, reminding him about how he would never catch up to them. He was the weak link and could get cut off from everything easily. Lance shook his head like it would get rid of his problems, willing tears to stay behind fluttering eyelids. He really had no idea how long he had been sitting out there on the observation deck before someone appeared beside him.

 

“Any reason you’re still up?” A gruff voice startled Lance, nearly making him jump out of his own skin. With a swift turn of his head he discovered the voice came from Keith. His heart jumped into his throat when he realized how vulnerable and pathetic he must look. He tried to play it off and shook it off, letting out a breathy chuckle.

 

“Not that I want to tell you.” Lance pulled a half hearted grin onto his face, trying to sound as snappy as he usually would. Keith raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. Without a word, the other teen gracefully sat down beside him. Through the corner of his eye Lance noticed him looking over at him expectantly. After deciding he wasn’t going to talk, Keith finally spoke up.

 

“You’re homesick again, huh? You really aren’t good at hiding it.” Despite the undertone of worry in his voice, the brunet still bristled lightly. Well sorry for not being able to hide that he was worried sick for his family- what a jackass. Lance turned his head to look Keith square in the eyes, trying not to cry again. He ignored the pain in his chest when said boy cocked his head expectantly.

 

“I miss my house..None of this feels like home.” Lance murmured quietly, barely loud enough for Keith to pick up on. The noiret sighed heavily and almost looked like he was going to scold the paladin beside him. Instead, he mulled over what he said and pursed his lips.

 

“I’ll bring you home, Lance. No matter what- we’ll make it.” Keith smiled slightly before getting up on stiff legs. He held his hand out to the lanky Cuban boy and laughed lightly when he stumbled up. Lance grimaced at him but amusement twinkled in his eyes, barely hidden behind his vain facade he put up again. Keith poked his forehead hard before turning and starting to walk away down the hall. Lance felt his knees threaten to give out when the red paladin sent him one last reassuring smile as he turned the corner. Then, like it was a firework threatening to go off, the first flower bloomed in his chest. 

 

-

 

Each day went by as normal as the rest, although Lance couldn’t exactly explain why his chest felt like it was going to crack each time Keith smiled or laughed. Along with the foreign pressure in his lungs came random streaks of pain, cascading from his ribs to his windpipe. Everything was fine for him aside from that; Keith and him even started fighting less! Maybe just maybe, this could work.

 

Then the bomb went off and the foundation crumbled into dust.

 

Keith and Shiro were in a romantic relationship. They announced it casually after a rather important mission, seemingly unable to hide it any longer. Lance smiled and congratulated them like all the others did, even cracking a joke. Everyone talked for a while with Keith and Shiro sitting on the couch curled into each other until Lance excused himself. They all brushed him off as he all but sprinted to his bedroom, collapsing on the floor. He was coughing so hard his lungs ached, coughing to get the tickle out of his throat. His whole chest was on fire, a million pins and needles stabbing him again and again. Once the tickle was finally gone, a single object fluttered into his palm. He opened it shakily and saw a lone purple petal, noting that it was the exact same color as a certain paladin’s eyes.

 

-

 

It only got worse after that time, with Lance having to leave multiple times a day to either cough or vomit petals. If anyone worried he simply wrote it off with a laugh, ignoring the sting of vines circling themselves around his ribcage and up his lungs. He knew that letting this go on was just watering the stupid garden growing within him but he didn’t want to face what this was. This disease was something he knew too well- it hit too close to home for his liking.

 

Hunk was the first one to approach him about it, pulling him aside after he came back from another coughing session. Worry was set in his eyes and if the way he was pulling at his shirt was any sign, this was going to be a serious talk. His best friend grabbed his shoulder lightly and looked into the watercolor blue of his eyes.

 

“You have Hanahaki, don’t you? Just like- Just like Samantha?” Lance only nodded, eyes shifted to the ground. He could see the images behind his eyelids every time he blinked- and he knew the same thing would happen to him. Hunk made a choked noise, tears coming to his eyes as he brought him into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry..” He sobbed into the yellow paladin’s shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. Hunk only sniffled into his hair as he tried not to cry. Lance knew the ways that stopped this but god- he didn’t want his love to disappear. His feelings would never get reciprocated either so the last option was inevitable- Death.

 

“Who is it?” Hunk whispered as he brought a large hand to pat his best friend’s back.

 

“It’s- It’s Keith, Hunk...It’s Keith.”

 

-

 

Shiro was the next person to notice something was wrong when Lance came back with puffy eyes. He had ran out of the training room in the middle of sparring when Keith made a joke, mumbling an incoherent excuse. After around twenty minutes, he finally returned but he looked like hell. His hair was a mess, his lips were red and glossy and his eyes were puffy from crying so hard. Lance of course played everything off with a smile, exclaiming he got sick from being near Keith’s greasy mullet for so long. That earned him a sharp whack with Keith’s leg, making him yelp. Shiro wanted to smile fondly at him but found himself frowning when he saw a hint of crimson on Lance’s fingertips; blood. 

 

He didn’t say anything at first, merely watching from afar each time Lance ran away or coughed surreptitiously into his palm. The brunet was quite sneaky about the whole event, he had to admit. Anything related to his cough was simply brushed off with the usually amount of bravado and a large smirk. He figured that Lance would say something if it was serious but with how this was playing out- it didn’t seem likely. That’s why he followed him to the bathroom when he made another mad dash, watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

 

It started normal, if anything. Lance puked and it seemed that he just caught some kind of space flu at first. Then in a split second, there was violet petals, bloodstained leaves and even more blood coming out of his throat. The poor boy was shaking violently and sobbing into the toilet, finally collapsing on the ground after his legs gave out on him. Shiro’s eyes widened and his instincts kicked in, stepping out of the shadows as he addressed the brunet.

 

“What- is this?” The commanding voice sent Lance into panic as he scrambled to flush the toilet and act like nothing happened. Barbs were scratching his throat, making his voice sound disgusting and weak.

 

“Hah- this? N-Nothing special.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed at that and he got closer, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

 

“Nothing special?” He growled out, sick of tip toeing around the younger boy. Shiro wanted answered and he wanted them now. 

 

“It just space flu, don’t worry about it.” Lance laughed shakily, looking up at his leader who was towering over him. Shiro looked intimidating like this, scolding him harshly.

 

“I- fine. Next time, you better be ready to tell me what the hell is going on with you.” Lance sighed in relief as Shiro angrily pinched the bridge of his nose. Said man spun around on his heel and stalked out, seemingly too angry to sit and stare at him any longer. The brunet pulled himself up on his shaky legs, looking at himself in the bathroom sink and whimpering.

“I’m disgusting- how am I going to get through this?” He whispered to no one in particular, looking at the shiny marble ceiling before making his way back to his room. This was harder than he thought he would and he was aching at the thought of hurting all the people that he loved. Dread sunk its claws into his stomach, ripping him apart and leaving him vacant. Everything hurt as he laid on the spongy Altean mattress, navy eyes unfocused and glazed over with unshed tears. The flowers coming from his body were so unfairly beautiful, taunting him each time he saw them mixed with his own blood. He had no idea how long he had- or if he even had long. Maybe he would die tomorrow, maybe he would die next week. His future was even more uncertain than he was when he discovered his lion- even more intimidating. Heavy eyelids and butterfly eyelashes drooped wearily, preventing him from mulling over his fate any longer. Sleep swallowed him whole and showed him a new picture, although it wasn’t one he wanted to see.

 

-

 

The dream started with the warm smile of his mama, all teeth and bouncing curls as she hopped around the kitchen. She was always energetic, always making her children and her husband laugh. That smile turned into a frown of worry as her mocha eyes trailed over the hunched figure of her oldest daughter. Samantha looked run down, trying to look strong for their mama as she stripped the top layer of her waitress uniform. Even in the dream, younger Lance could tell something was wrong with his sister. The smile that used to match his mama’s was wiped clean off her face, replaced by a hopeless thin line instead. Her hands were pale and shaking, matching the nearly translucent shade of her skin. She looked positively disheveled and drained, contradicting her strong voice and raised chin. 

 

Young Lance didn’t seem to get it, although he knew better than to ask his mama or papa as he knew he would only get sad smiles. It was starting to piece together when he saw Samantha hunched over their small bathroom toilet seat, cursing in spanish each time she heaved. Waterfalls of blood escaped her clenched teeth and young Lance watched in horror as burgundy petals followed. Samantha looked at her younger brother as she flushed the toilet and only smiled reassuringly, blood still coating her rosy lips. 

 

The weeks following that, it only seemed to get worse. Her cheeks got sunken in and she rarely smiled, only coming to dinner when she was forced. She seemed hopeless and withdrawn, saying every goodnight or goodbye like it was her last. It really wasn’t- until it was.

 

Young Lance had just gotten back home after surfing with Hunk, stumbling through the door with a smile on his face. No one was home today and his mama was working, leaving him at home alone. The smile quickly turned into a scream when he reached the kitchen. There lied Samantha, covered in petals and her own blood. She was lifeless, still and left with a smile painted on her stained lips. He grabbed his phone and dialed his mother, screaming hysterically when she picked up.

 

“Mam á ! Mam á !  Mamá, ayúdame!” He sobbed, barely managing to choke out what happened before she was jumping into her vehicle to come help. The young boy was confused and devastated, laying over his older sister’s body and clutching her pale hand.

 

“Tienes que despertar! No hagas esto!” Was all he said before everything blurred.

 

-

 

Lance woke up in a cold sweat, screaming his head off before he finally realized where he was. He sobbed quietly, slipping out of bed and pulling his large jacket closer to his slender body. With shaking hands, he opened his door and roamed the hallways. He was still crying silently when he got to the observation deck. Somehow the stars soothed him, reminding him that he was a little bit less insignificant than he believed. He was Lance Sanchez, Blue Paladin and defender of the universe and he was- dying. Lance almost laughed out loud when a familiar voice sounded behind him and broke him out of his thoughts.

 

“Lance- what the hell are you even doing out here?” Keith felt the words die in his throat when he saw the state that his team mate was in. He looked terrible- shaky hands, pale skin even though it was supposed to be a glowing cinnamon color. It made him uncomfortable and helplessly worried to see someone he cared about so shaken- so.. Broken. 

 

“Just- thinking.” Lance answered quietly after a while, eyes never leaving the dark galaxy outside. Keith snorted loud enough to make the brunet’s lip curl in annoyance. He grabbed Lance’s shoulder, turning him so he faced him.

 

“Everyone’s been worried lately. What the fuck is going on?” Keith hissed slightly, violet eyes narrowed. Lance watched the other boy and scanned him, looking at the way his long eyelashes nearly kissed the top of his sharp cheekbones when he closed his eyes. He also watched the way his gloved hands would clench at his sides the longer he didn’t get an answer. That made Lance want to laugh- Of course that sort of thing would make him impatient. Those same things made his cheeks burn under his gaze and his chest contract painfully. He felt petals build up in his lungs but he pushed them down, instead jerking himself out of the hard grip on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, mullet brain. You shouldn’t give a fuck about what I do.” Lance clipped, scoffing in the fake conceited way he always did. He raised his chin like he was some sort of royalty and walked past the korean teen, making sure to bump their shoulders as he passed. God- he knew he was being a dick but this was the only way to make it hurt less for both of them. He didn’t dare look back as he raced down the hallways, knowing what he would see would shatter his glass heart until there was nothing left of him. 

 

If Lance thought Shiro was a distant star, then Keith was a merciless black hole, taking everything he had to give without even realizing. Chasing after his hero was difficult in the first place as well, it was never going to happen; but really, chasing after his hero  _ and  _ his boyfriend? He was just starting to realize how fucked he was- he thought he was over Shiro then Keith popped in like “ _ surprise motherfucker _ ” and screwed him over again. Of course this stupid mullet brain brought up old feelings and new ones, the jackass. 

 

-

 

Guilt hangs over the Cuban teen like a net the next day, holding a weight on his shoulders. He doesn’t even complain when the alarm rings for training bright and early in the morning, just sits back and takes it. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around him, even Pidge, as he went down hard on the training bots. He had managed to take out most of them with expert aim before one came up behind him and smacked him into the wall. Everyone was over him in an instant, shouting concerns and trying to ask how he was. 

 

“Ah- is it just me or is the castle spinning?” Lance’s groan alerted everyone and before he could even protest, Shiro decided “ _ wow, y’know what? Let’s just humiliate the guy that got his ass kicked by a piece of machinery more by fucking princess carrying him.”  _ Lance sulked the whole way, only giving one word answers when he was in the infirmary and being fussed over by Coran. 

 

Next thing he knew, he was out like a light with all of his friends looming in the doorway with horrified expressions.

 

-

 

When he woke up, he was face to face with Coran’s stupidly bushy mustache. He sputtered and sat up, sliding up the infirmary bed with a squeak. His whole upper body felt like molten fire, nerves alight and sizzling under his skin. He felt too large in his own body, wanting to crawl out of his skeleton and disappear. 

 

“Ah, my boy!” Coran exclaimed loudly in his ear, making him flinch again with a strained smile. 

 

“Hi..?” Lance said it more like a question, glancing nervously at Coran’s puzzled expression. Oh great- another person worried about him. Images of Keith and his stupid red jacket along with Shiro and his drool worthy arms filled his mind. Maybe they’re making a “Worry about Lance constantly” squad. 

 

“Well, it seems that something strange is going on with you. You have flowers growing in your lungs, Lance.” The brunet had the urge to roll his eyes but only nodded stiffly. 

 

“Okay..?”

 

“And Hunk told me the cures..Well- uh- you see, if this doesn’t get better soon… You’ll be getting the surgery whether you like it or not.” Coran sounded firm surprisingly, staring at Lance with a hard expression. Lance squeaked in protest, getting off the bed.

 

“Nope! No way! Not happening, pal!” He ran out, ignoring the ginger man’s protests as he stormed through the halls. There was no way this was his life- this could not be happening to him, of all people. He was not going to let him take out his memories of love. 

 

-

 

Shiro glared at the blue paladin, blocking his path to his room. He had enough of watching him destroy himself. 

 

“Lance.” His tone was threatening as he stepped closer, looming over the tall Cuban boy who looked frightened. Lance gulped and tried to sink lower to slip around the large man, failing miserably. Shiro brought his arm and wrapped it around Lance’s waist, pinning him to the wall.

 

“You can’t escape, now talk.”

 

“I-I have no idea what you mean!” His cheeks heated at the proximity and the feeling of his fingers digging into his hip. ‘ _ Lance- don’t even think about getting a boner right now’  _ He reprimanded himself internally when he looked up at the black paladin, biting his lip to conceal a whimper. 

 

Shiro was about to open his mouth and make him spill when the Galra alarm blared through the halls, making him pull away with a scowl. He gave him a look that clearly said that the talk wasn’t over before going to put his armor on. Lance sighed in relief and allowed himself to cough up the petals that had been lodged in his throat.

 

Alongside the breathtaking anemone flowers was a single white primrose. Lance felt tears freely go down his cheeks as he shoved the petals in his pocket, putting on his body suit and armor. He needed to be ready for this fight, ready to take down Galra instead of cry over the fact he would probably die soon.

 

-

 

Lance was dodging deadly beams left and right, shooting down Galra fleets by the dozen. They had sent mass amounts of soldiers this time, keeping all their hands full for the time being. It didn’t help that they were intelligent too, knowing to keep them away from each other so they couldn’t form Voltron. Blue was slowing from the heavy fire she was taking, barely able to keep up with the soldiers surrounding her.

 

“You can do this baby, just keep going.” He only got a purr in response as he was hit yet again, sending him shaking under his restraints. The hit jostled him violently, knocking his lion straight out of the sky.

 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Lance yelled into the comms, barely heard over the sounds of explosions, fire and cursing from everyone else’s end. He glanced over at Keith and Shiro, smiling because they were holding up well on their own. With deadly focus, he decided he wasn’t going down without a fight and landed his lion as gently as possible. Unfortunately, as gentle as possible meant he still crashed into the ground hard and smacked against the control panel. Blue shuddered and hummed as Lance got out of his restraints shakily. He was like a baby deer on his legs, stumbling and tripping to the door before he yanked it wide open. It wasn’t long before his teammates noticed what he was doing either and he knew he was going to be in a shit ton of trouble if he survived this.

 

“Lance what the fuck!?”

 

“Get back in your lion, idiot!”

 

“The fuck are you doing?”

 

“Language, Pidge!”

 

Lance huffed and turned off his comms, activating his bayard and starting to shoot as many soldiers as he can. It was risky, doing this and he was constantly zigzagging around to avoid being shot. He shot one of the last ships clean from the sky and watched it take multiple others down with it, whooping and hollering.

 

“Fuck yeah! Who’s a bad bitch now!?” His congratulatory yelling was cut short when a shot sounded through the air and a pain cut through his left leg. He turned on full adrenaline and shot down the last Galran soldier, collapsing on the ground. Lance looked at the sky as he vision got blurry with pain. Who knew it hurt like a bitch to get shot with a fucking laser beam? 

 

His lungs decided now would be a great time to fill and he puked up blood and full flowers, laughing the whole time. Oh, what a dramatic way to die- how fitting for him. He barely registered his comms switching back on and screaming coming through it, demanding answers from him and his location. Lance only murmured incoherent babble, coughing and vomiting more. The blinding pain in his torso along with the pain in his leg was almost unbearable, keeping him on the brink of consciousness. He suddenly got the mild awareness that he was probably going to die now and he couldn’t help but laugh again, smiling widely. 

 

-

 

He always thought that when he died his life would flash before his eyes like the movies told everyone, replaying all the memorable moments. That wasn’t true in the slightest because all he saw was darkness and bloody flowers, drifting in and out of consciousness. 

 

The next time he woke up, Keith was holding him and crying. It seemed he was the only one that found him because Lance could register him calling out to Shiro. Lance wanted to laugh at Keith, or at least crack a joke but all he could do was stare distantly. “ _ Why are you crying, mullet brain? You’re an ugly crier.”  _ Was what he wanted to say before the words died in his throat. 

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be a horrible place to die, here in one of his love’s arms. He could find peace knowing that someone he loved found him in his last moments, choking on blood and flowers. 

 

“Don’t you die on me, moron!” Keith yelled at him, shaking his body violently. His voice sounded distorted, like he was underwater. Lance made a choked off sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh, reaching up and running a hand across his cheek. 

 

“D-Don’t even w-worry Keith.” Lance smiled wide at the boy, feeling the red paladin’s tears drip onto his cheeks when he pressed their faces together. 

 

“How can you tell me not to worry?! You’re dying! Of Hanahaki- and a shot to the fucking leg!” Keith screamed in his face, gripping the front of his armor and shaking him again.

 

“Ah- I’m sorry.. I just l-love you and Shiro so much..” He was too far gone to be embarrassed by the confession, staring at the noiret’s face and smiling. The blue paladin looked at him full of wonder and awe, coughing again.

 

“God dammit! We love you too- you s-stupid asshole!” The red paladin breathed heavily through tears, making Lance almost surprised. He had never seen Keith cry before- not once in his life and he was crying...Over him? 

 

That barely processed through his mind before he noticed that his lungs felt clearer. It seemed too late however, because Lance was already blacking out around the edges of his vision. Shiro was just reaching him when he gripped Keith’s hand and succumbed to the sleep he craved. Keith was screaming hysterically when he did, shaking the boy and having to be pulled away.

 

Shiro watched on, his heart nearly breaking when he caught sight of Lance covered in blood and petals. This along with the sight of Keith crumpling in on himself almost had him shattering as well. Both of the people he deeply cared about- vacant and unresponding. 

 

-

 

Imagine Lance’s surprise when he thaws and stumbles out of a cryopod, straight into strong arms. He cracked open frozen eyes and looks up at Shiro, who has a look of pure happiness. Behind him is Keith, eyes teary once again but this time with the same happiness his boyfriend is radiating. Everyone else is behind them but Lance can’t help but feel himself tuning them out as he remembered that his dream came true. The people he was pining for- was going to die for- loved him back.

 

“Am I in heaven?” He mumbled into the muscled chest, pouting when it bounced under his cheek.

 

“No. You’re real- this is real.” Keith came up to Lance and punched his arm, sniffling wetly.

 

“That is for not telling anyone and almost fucking dying, you idiot!” He growled out, grabbing Lance and pulling him into a hug. Shiro watched on with a fond smile, eyes softened with amusement.

 

Lance was almost overflowing with emotions as he stared up at them- these men, these wonderful men.. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with these two, Lance decided as he put his face in Keith’s hair.

 

“I’m home guys..I’m home.” He smiled widely, allowed Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran to join the group hug they were having after they waited for so long to talk to him.

  
If home is where the heart is then damn- he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my spanish yo- I'm trying my best and probs failing so ye
> 
> Translations: “Mamá! Mamá! Mamá, ayúdame!” (Mama! Mama! Mama, Help me!)  
> “Tienes que despertar! No hagas esto!” (You have to wake up! Don't do this!"
> 
> Ye- woooo  
> this probably sucked because I wrote it at 4 am but whatever man


End file.
